come away with me
by fantasybrain
Summary: Peter Pan returns for Wendy. one-shot. NOTE: I know in the story I used the wrong pirate name. Please stop leaving reviews that ONLY mention that. You guys are beating a dead horse.


First Peter Pan fanfic, based off of the 2003 movie, I thought that it was awesome (though the cartoon was amazing as well.) Please read and review!

Peter didn't know how much time had passed since he had last seen Wendy, but he hadn't forgotten her. He had a new band of lost boys now, and had forgotten the other boys as easily as he had forgotten his parents. Wendy, however, was special. He could still remember everything about her, her smile, her hair, what her nightgown looked like that she had run away in. Without even bothering to tell the boys where he was going, Peter flew off one night in search of his Wendy.

/

Unknown to Peter, it had been three years since he had last seen Wendy. She was sixteen now. She had grown three inches and had more curves than when she had been the very first lost girl. Her father had moved them out of the old house and into a country estate that had plenty space for all of the boys. Wendy always thought about Peter, much to her parents chagrin. Her old school notebooks were filled pictures of Peter, and her dreams were only of her great adventures with him. Wendy sat on her bed one sticky June night, lying awake , thinking about him. Feeling restless, Wendy got off of her bed and pulled open her windows, feeling to cool night air push the hair off of her face. Taking a moment to kneel on the window seat, Wendy found the second star to the right and wished that she could see Peter again. When nothing happened, Wendy tried not to feel to disappointed. It had been three years, he had probably forgotten all about her. Turning around, she climbed back onto her bed and was enjoying the breeze from her open window when she heard an all-to-familiar bell sound.

"Tinkerbell?" she whispered, but the bell noise had stopped. Wendy was sure she had imagined it when she heard a gentle rap on her window. On the sill sat a dirty boy with sandy blond hair and leaves for clothes.

"Peter?" she said, not daring to believe that he was sitting there, looking as if he had never left.

"Wendy?" He asked, copying her.

"Yes, Peter, its me." She half laughed, getting off of her bed and standing up. Suddenly, a glowing ball of light was flying all around her, tugging her hair and picking at her nightgown. "Its good to see you, too, Tinkerbell," Wendy giggled as there was a tinkling in her ear and friendly tug on her bangs that she now wore.

To Peter, she looked different and yet the same. Her face was the same, and her nightgown was almost identical to the first one. He noticed that she was taller now, and the nightgown fit her much closer than the old one, and he noticed that Wendy now had a very nice curves. He swallowed.

"You've changed," he stated.

"Of course, Peter. I've grown up a bit." She said, sounding horribly adult-like.

"You moved." Another statement. "I've been looking for you for three days."

_Three days?_ Wendy thought, feeling gleeful.

"Its what people do. They move, they change, they grow up."

"I don't," he said, making Wendy laugh.

"No…you look exactly them same." Wendy was staring at him now, and Peter felt himself start to go red.

"So how are the boys?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"They're just fine. All away at school."

"What about you?" Peter asked. "What are you to do now, now that you're almost grown up?"

"I'm to be married," Wendy whispered, sounding mournful. Peter didn't say anything. He felt like he had the day that Hook nearly defeated him: utterly broken and defeated; only this was so much worse. A jealousy that he had never felt arose, and he wanted to feed his Wendy's suitor to the Crocodile and see how fast he would be eaten.

"That's great," Peter said with a bitter tone, "I hope that you have a happy life with him and that you forget all about me!"

"Peter, don't be cross." Wendy scolded, and immediately regretted it.

"'Peter, don't be cross!' You even sound like them now!" Peter was yelling now.

"Peter, shh, you'll wake my parents!" Wendy said, trying to hush him.

"Don't 'shh' me! I miss the old Wendy! Whatever happened to her, the first lost girl? What happened to Red-Handed Jane*?"

"She grew up! Maybe you should try it sometime! Why are you here, Peter? Haven't you forgotten me? I can tell you've forgotten my brothers and all the other boys." Wendy was yelling at him now too, and she strode across the room to get right up in his face.

Peter stopped. Why had he come here? "I wanted to see you. I never forgot you," he said bluntly. This time, Wendy blushed too.

"Really?" Wendy stepped closer to Peter, which made him back up. He backed into the window and stopped.

"Never," he whispered, and pushed his lips onto hers gently. Wendy reached up and put her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. Peter slipped his hand around her waist, hugging her close. "Run away. You've grown up enough, come back with me. Be the mother to the new boys, and never come back." Peter whispered.

_Run away?_ Wendy thought. She had left the first time to grow up, but now she was. Could she really leave? What would that do to her parents, to lose their only daughter? But they had lost her once before, and she would be miserable being married to anyone who was not Peter. He had come back once, would he come back again? And would she be able to leave if he ever did? The first chance had been a miracle, a second chance was fate. Peter had climbed onto the window seat and was now standing above her, looking very much like he had the first night. Taking his hand, he pulled her up so that she was eye level with him.

"I will," was all she whispered. Tinkerbell started to throw pixie dust on her, and Wendy felt the sensation of floating. Pushing herself out of the open window, she grinned as she rose higher in the sky, pleased that she remembered how to fly. _Off to Neverland_, she thought to herself as Peter took her hand and they started to fly toward the second star to the right.

*Couldn't remember in the movie if it was Jane or Jill. Pretty sure it was Jane, though.


End file.
